Childish Games
by alphy
Summary: Ron finally accepts he has feelings for Hermione and in his way tries to tell her he likes her, ending in a notsogood situation. With the help of harry and Ginny he tries to win her back. RHr, GH


In the Gryffindor common room Ron and Harry were trying to do some homework, when out of the sudden Ron blurted out.

Ron: I need to tell you something

Harry: Are you breaking up with me?

Ron: No idiot…ok here it goes, I like Hermione

Harry: Ok uhm how do I say this without hurting your feelings? I knew that

Ron: What? How? Why didn't you say anything?

Harry: Yeah, you two are my best friends, do I look that stupid? Well because I wasn't sure you knew

Ron: Does she know? Does Ginny?

Harry: Hermione? I don't think so, and as for Ginny she also thought I was stupid and hadn't realized.

Ron: Oh, why didn't she say anything?

Harry: Same reason, so…what are you going to do about it? She's dating that Ravenclaw guy

Ron: You know I could just jinx him

Harry: Or you could tell her

Ron: She should say it first

Harry: What are you ten?

Ron: Shut up

Harry: So that's a yes?

Ron: Shut up

Harry: I thought so

Ron: Besides, she doesn't like me; she's dating that git George, what kind of name is that?

Harry: Uhm the same as your brother?

Ron: Shut up

Harry: So can we at least go and have some lunch

Ron: I'm not hungry

Harry: Right but I'm meeting Ginny

_Ron turned and gave him a don't you even dare look_

Harry: But I can always meet her later

Ron: Fine just leave me here

Harry: I'm sorry but didn't you date one of Ginny's classmates?

Ron: Whose side are you on?

Harry: There are sides?

Ron: Yeah, she's dating someone from other team!

Harry: They are not even dating! It was one date

Ron: Still competition

Harry: Do you want me to talk to her? Well actually have Ginny to talk to her

Ron: No…yes

Harry: Choose

**The Great Hall**

Ginny: You do know that you are driving him crazy

Hermione: Who?

Ginny: My brother

Hermione: What are you talking about?

Ginny: He likes you, most likely he's in love with you

Hermione: Yeah right, listen I'm late for class, see you later.

Ginny: See you.

_Hermione got up and walked out of the hall and headed to the common room as she got in she heard Harry and Ron talking_

Harry: Oh my god; quit complaining and just tell her

Ron: Did I ever told you that when you liked Cho?

Harry: Yeah, loads of times

Hermione: What are you talking about?

Ron: None of your business

Harry: Way to go – he muttered

Hermione: What a shocker you are being rude to me

Ron: Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't keep dating the enemy

Hermione: What is that supposed to mean?

Harry: Why don't I leave you guys alone?

Ron & Hermione: NO!

Harry: Ok, I won't – he said quietly

Ron: You bloody well know what I mean!

Hermione: No, I don't!

Ron: Let's see there's Krum who was competing against Harry, and now the Ravenclaw chaser!

Hermione: Oh please! Harry doesn't mind, why should you!

Ron: Because I like you! Ok!

Hermione: Now! You are telling me that now!

That wasn't the response I was expecting – Thought Harry

Ron: Yeah!

Hermione: I'm dating George! He's actually nice to me and he likes me!

Ron: Fine! Keep dating him!

Ron got up and went to his room

Hermione: Ron!

Harry: I didn't see that coming

Hermione: Like I did?

Harry: He's hurt that's all

Hermione: So am I! You always have to be on his side!

Harry: No I'm not, I'm not taking anyone's side, you two are my best friends so I don't take one side or the other, and really would it kill any of you to talk to each other and just leave me out of it!

Hermione: He's talked to you about me?

Harry: Yeah, it was you what we were talking about when you came in

Hermione let herself fall in one of the chairs

Hermione: Why didn't he tell me something?

Harry: Because it's Ron

Hermione: Right – she sighed

Harry: Look I'll go talk to him and force him back down

Hermione: No…uhm I can't I'm meeting George

Harry: But, I thought you liked Ron

Hermione: I do, but he doesn't care so why should I?

Harry: Right...

_Hermione left and Harry went to the room_

Harry: This is unbelievable; I'm the normal one in the group

Ron: What took you so long?

Harry: I was talking to Hermione, remember her?

Ron: So you are taking her side!

Harry: I hear one more side and I'm jinxing you both!

Ron: Fine there's no need of being so touchy

_Harry snorted_

Harry: I'm not touchy! You've been complaining all day long and saying I took her side and now she comes and says that I take your side. You are both driving me crazy!

Ron: But…

Harry: Don't you even dare to explain yourself she was almost crying, thanks to you

Ron: What? Where is she?

Harry: You know I think Ginny's calling me

Ron: She's with him, isn't she?

Harry: Well she thought you didn't care

Ron: I said I liked her!

Harry: and then you told her to keep dating the bloke

Ron: But I didn't mean it!

Harry: And how was she supposed to know that?

Ron: She knows everything!

Harry: Really that excuse was ok when we were eleven

Ron: Shut up!

Harry: And you apparently got stuck there

Ron: I'm not listening to you anymore

Harry: Childish doesn't begin to explain this conversation

Outside in the Great Hall a very disturbed Hermione pretended to pay attention to George, he was nothing like Ron or his brother George for that matter, he was perfect for Hermione, in several ways, he loved studying just like she did, he was kind, good looking in a very Cedric Diggory way and most importantly he liked her. So why couldn't she get Ron out of her head?

George: Hey, are you here?

Hermione: Huh? Yeah, of course

George: What's going on?

Hermione: Nothing, really.

George: Ok, then, so are we still on for tonight?

Hermione: Yeah, sure….what are we doing tonight?

George: Dinner, outside, quidditch pitch?

Hermione: Right, yes of course, now I remember, listen I need to talk to Ginny, so see you later?

George: Sure – he kissed her; she flinched a little but kissed him back

Hermione walked away knowing that Ron was all she was going to think when he kissed her, she decided not to talk to Ginny and just wander off for a while, clear her head and decide what to do.

This is ridiculous - she thought – I mean Ron said he didn't care why I should then? - Then this other voice inside her head said, exactly what she was dreading to think – Maybe you love him?

No – she said out loud – I can't

Can't what? – said a girls voice

Hermione: uhm…I….can't love your brother

Ginny: Can't or won't deal with it?

Hermione: Is there a difference?

Ginny: Big time, so what happened, why the sudden change?

Hermione: He said he liked me and then he said he didn't care if I kept dating George

Ginny: He said that?

Hermione: Yeah

Ginny: It's official, he's a jerk

Hermione: I don't know, I guess I expected him to fight a little more

Ginny: There's nothing wrong with it, he's just Ron

Hermione: I've been hearing that a lot today

Ginny: What do you mean?

Hermione: Nothing, it's just something Harry said, I'm going to take a shower, I got a date with George later.

Ginny: Well I'm heading to the common room as well so I'll walk with you

Hermione: I'll be fine…

Ginny: I know… but I got to get something that I borrowed to Harry

When they entered the common room, they saw some of the guys sitting there just talking.

Seamus: Wow you are stupid

Harry: That's all I've been saying

Dean: He's got a point you know

Ron: Thank you!

Ginny: Hey guys!

Harry: Hey babe, Hey Hermione

Ginny got next to Harry and kissed him

Hermione: Hey….I'm...uhm…I'm going to take a shower, see you guys later

Hermione went to her room and laid in bed trying to actually rest but all she could do was sit down and cry; downstairs they continued to discuss the situation, Ginny had sat in the same chair as Harry.

Ginny: Ok, how can you actually say he has a point?

Dean: He was trying not to get hurt

Ron: Yeah

Ginny: Right, and in the way you broke her heart, and don't give me that she started crap, you are not ten anymore, grow up and deal with it.

Ron: I didn't force her to go to the guy after did I?

Ginny: I'm sorry did you or didn't you tell her to keep dating him?

Ron: I didn't mean it

Ginny: Well, even thought men seem to think that we know what's on your minds all the time we don't. And in this case she didn't, she wanted you to fight a little for her which you didn't so you know what in her position, I might have done the same.

Ron: Did she tell you that?

Ginny: No Ron I feel like making all this stuff up, of course she told me that

Ron: She told you she wanted me to fight for her?

Ginny: Yes

Dean: You know I take it back, you are stupid

Harry: See its official mate and seriously you need to talk to her.

Ron: I will…eventually

Ginny: She's got a big date with George tonight - She suddenly blurted

Ron: She does?

Since it looked as Ron wasn't planning to do anything about it, Ginny got up, threw him a nasty look and went to check on Hermione.

Harry: She might murder you in your sleep.

Ron: I know she's getting more like mom, is just scary

Harry: Don't go there please

Upstairs Ginny knocked the door and got into Hermione's room,

Ginny: I thought you were hiding up here

Hermione: I'm not hiding….I'm pondering

Ginny: Hiding

Hermione: Yeah… well it's not like I felt like crying in front of your brother and Dean and Seamus

Ginny: I know

Hermione: He just … he makes me so mad! But all I can do is cry over him

Ginny: Well of course he does, he's a guy so that makes being stupid and annoying his full time job

Hermione: I know! And you know is not like George is helping much either

Ginny: I know how dares he be all perfect?

Hermione: Don't mock!

Ginny: I'm not; ok maybe a little, ok I am

Hermione: I hate men!

Ginny: And you should! They are stupid, annoying, can't commit half of the time, the other time they can't make a move and when you actually feel like liking someone else and moving on they want you and they come and ruin the whole thing.

Hermione: Exactly! So why do we have to like them?

Ginny: We were made with this weakness for stupidity

Hermione laughed

Ginny: Sadly there's no way of you getting over him with George or any guy for that matter because if perfection didn't help, no one will.

Hermione: How much does that sucks?

Ginny: Plenty

Hermione: So let me guess, you think I should talk to him

Ginny: No, no, no, no, see he messed up, big time, so he needs to fix it.

Hermione: So what do I do?

Ginny: You? Oh well you are getting ready for your big date, make sure to look stunning and I'll get my stupid brother downstairs.

Hermione: Ok, I see where you are going with this

Ginny: Good, see you

She ran downstairs and left Hermione alone to get ready while she did a little manipulating of her big brother, when she got downstairs the only ones left were Harry and Ron.

Ginny: Oh, you are still down here

Ron: Yeah, and I'm still your brother

Harry realized he better stayed out of this and started to do his homework

Ginny: Yeah I know that's why I told Hermione to get over you

Ron: Why?

Ginny: Because you are not making a move Ron and she has this guy that actually likes her and she keeps thinking about you even though you made no effort in fixing what you did

Ron: What did I do?

Bad move – Thought Harry

Ginny: Like you said you are my brother and I'm not going to yell at you

Ron: Well you obviously got something to say, so say it

Ginny: Fine! You want to know? You hurt her, you broke her heart but she's so in love with you that she doesn't care the fact that you are such a thick head!

Harry: I told you she was in love with you; you should've told her that you loved her. Not that, "keep dating the guy" rubbish

Before anyone could say anything else Hermione showed up downstairs, Ron looked absolutely speechless whilst Ginny looked rather pleased with herself.

Hermione: See you guys! Don't wait up!

Ginny: Have fun and don't be good.

Harry: So...uhm… Hermione, where are you going?

Harry knew that if Hermione walked out, Ron wasn't going to let him go to bed until she was back, so he had to do something.

Hermione: Out dad

Harry: Out where?

Hermione: Out, to the quidditch pitch

Harry: Date? We could double date, right Gins?

Ginny: No, no double dating…_what are you doing? _– She said moving towards him and in a half whisper

Harry: _I want to sleep tonight,_ besides you know we need to know the kind of people our little Hermione hangs with.

Ron mumbled something as _don't bother_, so Harry stopped

Hermione: Yeah well, I'm off

Hermione walked out of the room, when she was outside she leaned against a wall and took a deep breath and held back her tears.

Ginny: Really Ron, how thick can you get? Go after her!

Ron: I…yeah….I'll go

Ron ran out of the room

Ron: Hermione wait!

Hermione stopped but she didn't turned around

Ron: I'll fight for you

Hermione: What?

Ron: I'll fight for you, George might kill me, but I don't care because I love you, and this whole thing has been eating me up and it hurts so much to even think that I made you cry

Hermione: Which you did

Ron: I know and I'm so sorry

George: Hermione? Hey! What are you doing?

Hermione: Hey, you've met Ron?

George: Not really, I'm George

Ron: Ron

George: Oh yeah Hermione's told me about you

Ron: She has?

_At the same moment _

Harry: So now that we are all alone and away from annoying friends want to go eat?

Ginny: And we can actually talk about us?

Harry: Yes, isn't it great?

Ginny: Totally

As they walked out of the room they heard some familiar voices

Harry: What are you ---?

Ginny: Oh goodness

Hermione: These are my friends, Harry and Ginny

Ginny and Harry: Hey

Ron: So what has she said about me? About us? – He said not paying attention to Harry and Ginny just walking in

George: You know the usual, that you guys are her best friends, that she loves you all very much

Ron: She does? – Looking straight at Hermione

Ginny sensing that her brother was about to explode

Ginny: So we'll leave you guys we are going to eat – And she grabbed his arm and started walking

Harry: Nice to meet you

And he followed Ginny and Ron

As they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner Ron looked as if he was going to have a stroke

Ron: She just…. He just…. I should've….

Ginny: I know hun

Harry: Want me to accidentally knock him off his broom at the match?

As the guys walked back to the room after a very annoying and non romantic dinner Ron got left behind and Ginny was walking with Harry.

Harry: So some actual alone time – He said kissing her cheek

Ginny: Just don't say it too loud

Harry: Yeah, well I might be able to sneak out tonight

Ginny: Like Ron won't be waiting up tonight?

Harry: Not tonight

Ginny: How do you know?

Harry: Because I know him

Ginny: So sneaking out it is then

Ron: What are you guys talking about?

Ginny: Nothing

Ron: You were talking about what she'll be doing, right?

Harry: No, do you want to talk about that?

Ron: Not really, I'm going straight to bed, night guys

Harry and Ginny: Good night

Ron went upstairs and when he go to his room he saw a note on his bed, he took it and read it:

_Dear Ron and I do mean dear:_

_I've been struggling a lot with what you told me and as much and it hurts to write this I've got to tell you that I can't keep this up, you said you'd fight for me but the minute, he appeared you just froze, I don't ask much, but you just stood there like I wasn't worth the fight_

_Hermione _

He read the note a few times before he actually put it down, he felt so bad that he couldn't do anything but lay down on his bed, yet downstairs Ginny and Harry were having a lot of fun.

Harry: So what do you think we could do in this alone time?

Ginny: Oh, well I got a few ideas

Harry: Do any of them involve you coming over here?

Ginny: Oh yeah several of them, but see I like better the ones that make you walk over here – She said grinning

Harry: Yeah? Why's that?

Ginny: Well first you move not me and second I get to see you move

Harry: Oh yeah? So you like that?

Ginny: Totally

Harry: I can't move there, you move

Ginny: I don't want to

Harry: Are you as tired as I am?

Ginny: Yeah and a bit more

Harry: What time do you reckon it is?

Ginny: 'Round midnight

Harry: We should get some sleep

Ginny: Yeah but I like us more here

Harry: We must be the laziest couple here

Ginny: Yeah, but don't we love it? – She said laughing

Harry: I love you

Ginny: I…yeah…what? ….what did you just say?

Right then Hermione walks in the room and ruins the moment maybe saving Ginny from saying the wrong thing

Hermione: What are you guys still doing up?

Harry: We were talking – He said motioning to her as hard as he could without Ginny noticing, to get out of the room

Hermione: I'm so tired

Ginny got up and grabbed Hermione's armed and pushed her upstairs

Ginny: Time to sleep then, come on, move, move, move

Hermione: ok…ok, I'm coming

As they reached the stairs Hermione asked her

Hermione: What's going on?

Ginny: He said the L word

Hermione: He did? What did you say?

Ginny: You walked in

Hermione: Oh no, no, no, no, that's bad, he's going to be so mad at me

Ginny: Yeah, well you saved me

Hermione: Oh this is worst, you don't love him?

Ginny: I do but that doesn't necessarily mean that I can say it

Hermione: Why not?

Ginny: Don't know – She said shrugging

Hermione: Gins you might want to figure it out before tomorrow

Ginny: Yeah I know

That night everyone went to sleep with more troubles in their heads than the ones they woke up with and wishing that the morning light would just take them all away.

Harry: Can I just say I don't want to go out

Ron: The only reason she didn't say anything was because Hermione walked in

Harry: How could you possibly know that?

Ron: Whose paranoid now mate?

Harry: Oh that's great, just great

Ron: Come on, I'm hungry

Harry: Yeah, ok, so you are in an unusual good mood after what happened last night

Ron: Yeah, I got a new perspective

Harry: Please tell me it doesn't involve stalking her

Ron: No, at least I don't think it's stalking, I call it win her back

Harry: This is going to be stalking

Ron: No, read this

He handed the letter that she had left him last night

Harry: So she wants you to fight for her?

Ron: That's what it says

Harry: Ok so what's the plan?

Ron: I'm going to woo her back

Harry: Woo? Since when do you say woo?

Ron: Since today

Harry: Ok, so how do you plan to…woo her?

Ron: Right well just stay with me and watch

Harry: I'm scared

Ron: Why? I'm going to the library

Harry: I'm getting more scared Ron

Ron: Why?

Harry: Please tell me you are not going to look for wooing books

Ron: No, but that's a good idea

Harry: It wasn't an idea

At the same time Ginny and Hermione were talking

Ginny: So how was dinner?

Hermione: So how's Harry?

Ginny: So how was dinner?

Hermione: So how's Harry?

Ginny: Fine

Hermione: Fine also

Ginny: Ok, so I am kind of avoiding Harry

Hermione: And dinner was so weird

Ginny and Hermione: Why?

Ginny: Because I'm still not ready

Hermione: Why can't I like him?

Ginny: Because we are both screwed up

Hermione: Yeah

Ginny: So did you left the note to Ron?

Hermione: Yeah, you really think that it'll work?

Ginny: I know it

Hermione: I feel bad

Ginny: Why?

Hermione: Doing this to George, he likes me and I'm trying to get your brother to fight for me

Ginny: You are right… You should break up with him

Hermione: I can't, I don't know how

Ginny: Yes you can, you just need to tell him what's going on

Hermione: Can't you do it for me?

Ginny: 'Fraid not

Hermione: Yeah I thought so

Ginny: Listen just do it quick and painless, tell him that he's a great guy but he's not your type and don't tell him about Ron.

Hermione: Yeah, I'll go and do that

Ginny: You need to start moving though

Hermione: I know…I will…now

Ginny: Go! – And with that she pushed her

Hermione: I'm going, I'm going … just don't tell Ron

Ginny: Yeah, yeah just go!

Hermione: Yeah

She walked out and started looking for George it's a big castle so she went to the most obvious place, the Great Hall, but then it hit her, the most obvious place for a quidditch player was the quidditch pitch.

Hermione: Hey! Hey! Could you come down for a sec please?

George: Hey! What are you doing here, thought you had a test

Hermione: Right, well uhm gosh how do I say this

George: I think, I know where this is coming, is Ron involve?

Hermione: How did…Who told---?

George: I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him

Hermione: …. I never meant it to go this way; I really thought I was over him

George: I know, its ok I guess

Hermione: I'm so sorry

George: I'm fine, hey! I found someone who can lend me her notes

Hermione smiled

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were at the library, Harry was trying to get his homework done and study but it was hard to concentrate with Ron saying things like _yes, yes, yes this will work _or _yeah good idea_ under his breath and he couldn't take it anymore so he asked.

Harry: What the bloody hell are you doing?

Ron: A plan

Harry: We have a test tomorrow, Flitwick, remember?

Ron: Yeah, I know

Harry: Are you planning to study at all?

Ron: That's part of my plan

Harry: Failing? Great plan mate!

Ron: No, asking Hermione to explain because I'm too stupid

Harry: Oh, that actually is a good idea

Ron: Yeah…wait what do you mean actually?

Harry: Well…you know you've been a little out of this world lately, like…crazy

Ron: No, I haven't

Harry: Yeah, you have but it's ok, you know Hermione was doing that to you…_I hope._

Ron: Let's go to the common room, she's there

Harry: How do you know?

Ron: I just know

Harry: Oh God, ok let's go

When they got there Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Seamus and Neville, laughing and talking

Ron: She looks so beautiful…so hot

Harry: Yeah ok stop that, or I'll start calling Ginny hot

Ron: Ew, she's my sister

Harry: And so is Hermione to me

Ron: Fine

Hermione: Hey guys!

Harry: Hey, what are you doing?

Hermione: Chatting and playing though we had to stop because Neville broke the board

Ron: Hey can you do me a favor?

Hermione: Yeah, sure

She wasn't sure what that was about so she turned to Ginny looking for an answer but she just shrugged

Ron: I was wondering if you could help me with some stuff for the test tomorrow

Hermione: Yeah of course

Ron: So…uhm…can we start now?

Hermione: Yeah, yeah, let me just go get my books

Ron: Yeah ok

She went quickly went upstairs

Ginny: What are you doing? – She said as she punched his arm

Ron: Ouch! What are you talking about?

Ginny: You want help with some stuff? I told you to stop that

Ron: Stop what?

Ginny: I swear Ron, you make her cry and I'll tell mom!

Ron gasped

Ron: You wouldn't dare

Ginny: Think again

Ron: Fine, I'm just trying to pass the test

Ginny: Yeah right

Ron: When did you got so strong?

Ginny: Shut up

Hermione came back with a bunch of books and notebooks

Hermione: Ok, so here's how we'll do it: Summarize, read, read, learn, read and write, then you'll explain it to me

Ron: Wow, that's a lot, isn't it?

Hermione: Not really this is just a crash curse, for being so short notice

Ron: Hermione, its still morning

Hermione: I know it's so late!

Harry: Good luck guys! Come one babe let's have some breakfast

Harry grabbed Ginny and walked out of the room

Hermione: Let's take this table over here

Ron: Can we talk before?

Hermione: As long it's about the subject, talk all you want

Ron: Fine, what should we start with?

As they were walking to the Great Hall, Harry hugged Ginny and she knew in that moment that she loved him truly and that she was ready to say it

Ginny: I love you too

Harry looked at her and smile

Harry: Thank you

Ginny: Ok that's mean I didn't say thank you

Harry: No, you started stuttering and shielded behind Hermione

Ginny: Even?

Harry: For now

And he kissed her

Ginny: I don't like that for now

And he kissed he again

Ginny: Are you doing this just so you won't answer?

Harry: Yeah

Ginny: Keep it up

That night things seem to be back at normal, Hermione was helping Ron, of course she didn't know that it was part of his crazy plan to win her back, and Ginny and Harry were having dinner and enjoying themselves as much as they could, because they had the feeling that the peace wasn't going to last. Back at the room they were trying to study and focus, but Hermione was trying so hard to keep to herself that she had broken up with George, that learning the charms and explaining them to Ron was becoming too much.

Hermione: I broke up with George – She blurted throwing the books on the table and her arms on top of them

Ron: What? … Ok that wasn't part of the plan, not yet at least

Hermione: Plan? What plan?

Ron: Not plan, flan

Hermione: Really? It's wasn't part of the flan?

Ron: Yeah, I'm hungry so you know, I start blurting out food words

Hermione: What plan Ronald?

Ron: Ok! I made a plan to woo you back

Hermione: Since when do you use the word woo?

Ron: People keep focusing on that part.

Hermione: So where did you get the idea to make a plan?

Ron: From your letter

Hermione: Oh, so you did get my letter

Ron: Yeah, of course I just wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about it

Hermione: I didn't, I mean I do…now

Ron: So did you break up with him because of me?

Hermione: Not completely but yeah mostly…ok yeah completely

Ron: Really? Does he hate me? Never mind get back to the breaking up because of me part

Hermione: I don't think he does and really we should get back to these charms

Ron: Later, let's put us first for once, no school, no Harry, no _Voldemort_ issues, us for once

Hermione: You said Voldemort

Ron: Yeah I know, that is how much I need this

Hermione: Ok, got it us, first, important, what do you want to talk about first?

Ron: How do you feel? Because even though my sister has said it and so has Harry, I need you to say it

Hermione: I…I'm in love with you

Ron: I'm in love with you too

Hermione: We have funny way of showing it, don't we?

They smiled and Ron nodded

Ron: I know

Hermione: So where do we go from here?

Ron: You tell me, do you want to keep studying?

Hermione: Oh yeah thanks and that's what I like you

Ron: But you know a kiss is in order

Without saying anything she just kissed him

Ron: That's all I was hoping for


End file.
